Harry Potter e a herdeira de Ravenclaw
by Arya Irons
Summary: Está na hora de continuar procurando os Horcrux, mais qual será o quinto? Todos os sinais levam a acreditar que seja o chapéu seletor, mais desde quando todos os sinais apontavam para o local certo?


_Capitulo 1º_

_**Cee Cee Irons**_

Mais um dia quente de verão se aproximava e junto com ele um caminhão de mudanças parado na casa em frente a dos Dursley, tia Petúnia não pode deixar de soltar um bufo e começar a falar sobre como a rua iria mudar e como esses vizinhos pareciam barulhentos, tio Valter não prestava a mínima atenção nos comentários de tia Petúnia, apenas tinha os olhos fixos num jogo de futebol americano que passava na tevê, Duda havia saído com os amigos marginais e Harry estava no quintal de casa, observando tudo, um carro parou ao lado do caminhão e dele saiu um casal, a mulher tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes além de ser muito alta, o homem, por sua vez, tinha os cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e era um pouco mais alto que a mulher. Eles sorriram quando viram Harry mais não falaram nada, apenas entraram em casa, mais dentro do carro, Harry pode perceber pela sombra, ainda havia uma pessoa e quando esta saiu, Harry não pode segurar o queixo, era uma garota, mais ou menos da sua idade, cabelos negros que iam até pouco abaixo do ombro e olhos completamente azuis, ela usava uma saia até a metade da coxa o que deixava suas pernas grossas a mostra, um coturno e uma camiseta vermelha apertada que ia até a metade da barriga, o que realçava seus seios e deixava a mostra seu piercing.

A garota olhou para Harry, e como os pais haviam feito sorriu para ele, porem não entrou em casa, andou em direção a ele lenta e silenciosamente com as mãos no bolso da saia.

- Harry Potter, estou certa? – Perguntou estendendo uma das mãos a ele.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente, fitou a garota com a íris brilhando por algum tempo, só então percebeu a pergunta da garota, segurou-lhe a mão e respondeu.

- Sim. – tornou olhá-la de cima a baixo – E você?

A garota sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Oh! Claro! Como pude me esquecer? – Perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça – Cee Cee Irons.

Harry se levantou e fitou a garota com interesse, não era todo o dia que ganhava vizinhos novos e muito menos que alguma garota, e digamos de passagem, bonita como aquela sabia seu nome.

- Como... err... como você sabe... meu nome?

Ela voltou a sorrir e deu os ombros.

- Todo o mundo mágico sabe, não é mesmo?

- Você é uma... ? – ele não precisou acabar a pergunta porque ela já havia balançado a cabeça afirmativamente, ele sorriu levemente. – Eu nunca lhe vi em Hogwarts antes...

- Eu não sou daqui, meus pais são, mais eu nasci na França, então estudei lá e agora vim morar em Londres...

- Mais... – ele arqueou um sobrancelha – Você não tem sotaque nenhum...

Ela sorriu e Harry achou que a moça estivesse lhe provocando com tantos daqueles belos sorrisos.

- Meus pais são daqui, como já disse, então em casa nos conversávamos em inglês.

Conversaram um pouco, como se conhecessem a longa data, se despediram quando a noite caiu, ela correu até a casa dela e ele entrou, Duda que já havia chegado e tinha visto o primo conversar com a garota gritou assim que ele cruzou a porta.

- Quem é ela?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou divertido para o primo.

- Ela quem Dudiquito? Deu para ver coisas agora?

Duda bufou e encostou Harry na parede da sala, balançando as mãos perigosamente.

- A garota que estava conversando com você...

- Ah! Aquela é a vizinha nova...

Duda saiu de perto do primo e encostou na janela e ficou observando a casa da frente com os olhos brilhando, Harry olhou para ele e suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

- Ela é tão bonita... – falou suspirando.

- Ela é uma bruxa Duda, assim como eu. – Duda saiu de perto da janela e começou a fitar o primo. – Não acredito que você esteja apaixonado por uma bruxa.

Duda gargalhou e por incrível que pudesse parecer mostrou um aspecto bonito, o qual Harry nunca havia percebido antes.

- Não fale besteiras Harry... Eu e uma bruxa? Esse povinho da sua laia... – seus olhos perderam o brilho e ficaram opacos. – Gente como você não presta, não há nenhum de vocês que salve, porque bruxos não prestam para nada, a não ser atrapalhar a vida de pessoas normais, normais como eu.

Harry reprimiu um riso e mordeu os lábios inferiores quando viu um pontinho negro no céu.

- Que coisa é aquela? – mais antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma pequena coruja entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta nos pés do garoto, antes de voltar a voar.

Harry abaixou-se e pegou oi envelope, era amarelo com letras douradas.

_De: Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour._

_Para: Harry Potter_

Céus! Havia se esquecido do casamento de Gui e Fleur, tinha se esquecido que ainda teria que encontrar Gina e encarar aquela ruiva pela qual seu coração ainda clamava. Abriu a carta e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Harry,_

_Convidamos-lhe para o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, que o ocorrerá na Toca no vilarejo de Ottery St.Cathpole, no dia 16/07 às 08:30 PM._

_Atenciosamente_

_Gui & Fleur Weasley_

_Virou-se para Duda que o observava atentamente._

_- Que dia é hoje_?

- Quatorze de julho.

Céus! Estava em cima da hora! Precisava comprar um terno para a ocasião, além de comprar o presente para os noivos, só que não tinha nenhum senso do que podia lhe cair bem para isso, bufou, olhou pela janela e viu a luz da casa da frente acesa, teve uma idéia, mais só poderia a por em pratica na manha seguinte.

Subiu para o quarto, não iria jantar, tomou um banho, colocou a calça do moletom e se deitou, precisava dormir. Adormeceu pouco depois de se deitar.

Depois do que pareceram minutos acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela de seu quarto, sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de seu sonho com Gina.

_Corriam em um jardim cheio de flores, eles estavam sorrindo, até que ele conseguiu alcançá-la, rolaram na grama até perto de um lago, onde ele começou a beijar a face e o pescoço da garota, até que lhe beijou os lábios..._

Levantou da cama em um pulo, tomou banho, vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta regata preta, depois desceu para tomar café, encontrou os Dursley na mesa, eles nada falaram com ele, então o garoto se serviu, e quando acabou se levantou indo em direção ao jardim, onde ficou sentado no gramado esperando a nova amiga aparecer e ela não tardou a fazê-lo.

- Harry! – gritou assim que o viu!

- Cee Cee. – ela sorriu – Você está ocupada agora?

Ela olhou para ele de cima abaixo e no final sorriu.

- Não, por que?

- Eu preciso de um favor seu... – sorriu ao ver a expressão dela – Mais só se você quiser.

- Ah! Claro que eu te ajudo Harry. – arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que é que eu tenho que fazer?

- Ir no beco diagonal comigo.

Ela levou a mão aos cabelos coçando a cabeça levemente, como se estivesse pensando, por fim sorriu.

- Eu só preciso falar com meus pais... e como é que a gente vai?

- Pensei em usar a lareira daqui de casa...

- Não! – ela o interrompeu – Quer dizer... – corrigiu-se começando a ficar vermelha – a gente pode ir pela lareira da minha, depois, meus pais estão doidos para ver de perto o grande Harry Potter – sorriu ao ver a careta dele – Ei! Não sou eu que falo isso, e sim meu pai: "Aquele menino Harry Potter é muito bom, sempre nos protegendo..." – Harry riu divertido – Serio, quando eu falei que tinha conversado com você ele quase que me matou de tantas perguntas – deu os ombros - É um grande fã seu... – sorriu novamente a ver outra careta dele – Você já deveria estar acostumado, praticamente todo mundo te vê assim...

- Eu só conheci uma pessoa até hoje que me tratou como uma pessoa normal.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Espera aí rapaz! – colocou o dedo no peito dele – Eu só usei a desculpa que todo mundo te conhecia pra me aproximar de você – ele sorriu – serio, foi à única forma que eu imaginei, já pensou se eu chegasse "Oi, qual seu nome? Harry Potter? AH! Eu sou sua nova vizinha, vou morar aqui na frente, gostoso!" Alô! Eu não tenho cara de pau pra tanto!

Harry sorriu divertido, aquela garota era especial, linda e muito especial, tinha o poder de fazê-lo sorrir. Ela o olhou ainda com o cenho franzido, esticou as mãos e começou a fazer cócegas nele, Harry intuitivamente passou suas mãos pela cintura dela e se jogou no chão, puxando-a para cair junto dele, rolaram na grama verde de tia Petúnia, até que pararam com ele deitado em cima dela, ele podia sentir os seios dela subirem e descerem, olhou para os lábios dela, eram carnudos e vermelhos como cerejas, sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijá-los, mais não podia, eram apenas amigos e ele era apaixonado por Gina, mais antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Você está me esmagando Harry. – ela sorriu.

Então ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para que a garota se levantasse.

- Vamos então? – perguntou enquanto observava ela tirar algumas folhas do cabelo.

- Claro, vem...

Caminharam até a casa dela, abriram a porta e Cee Cee o puxou para perto da lareira que era definitivamente maior do que a dos Dursley.

- E para que a gente possa viajar junto – explicou quando viu o olhar de Harry – Meu pai tem medo que alguém pronuncie o nome errado. – sorriu – Vem! Vamos!

- Você não vai avisar para os seus pais?

- Tinha me esquecido. Bem, meu pai foi trabalhar... – deu os ombros num gesto displicente – MÃE! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Logo em frente à porta da cozinha a mãe da garota apareceu, trajava um roupão azul que era exatamente da cor dos olhos de sua filha, os cabelos presos por um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, ela sorriu ao ver Harry.

- Mamãe, posso ir ao beco diagonal com o Harry?

A mulher fitou o rapaz, por alguns instantes seu olhar recaiu sobre o local onde estava à cicatriz dele, mais não conseguiu ver nada, já que os cabelos negros dele a tapavam.

- Harry Potter... Muito bem... – fitou a filha com os olhos brilhando. – Fazer o que lá?

A garota deu os ombros, e soltou um bufo, Harry abafou uma risada e encarou a mulher a sua frente.

- Eu preciso comprar um terno... e como não conheço mais ninguém que possa me ajudar...

- Oh! Claro querido. – por alguns instantes aquela mulher pareceu a sra. Weasley – Podem ir sim. – olhou novamente para a filha que fez menção de falar alguma coisa – Podem usar a lareira daqui de casa se quiserem. – sorriu – Agora, se não se importam, eu vou tomar meu café que já deve estar esfriando.

Dizendo isso ela entrou na cozinha, Cee Cee soltou um bufo e olhou para Harry.

- Vem... antes que ela mude de idéia.

Agachou-se e entrou na lareira com Harry a seus calcanhares, pegou um pouco de pó de flú e o jogou nas brasas ainda acesas da lareira, fazendo-as ganharem um tom verde esmeralda, então gritou "Beco Diagonal", em poucos segundos estavam saindo da lareira de Madame Malkin que os olhou.

- Bom dia garotos, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou enquanto sugava o pó da roupa deles com o auxilio da varinha.

- Eu queria um terno...

- Oh! Sim! Claro! Venham comigo...

Caminharam até um provador, Malkin fez um aceno com a varinha e apareceram três ternos a sua frente.

Puxou um branco e mostrou para o garoto, que simplesmente deu os ombros enquanto pegava o terno e entrava no provador, enquanto Cee Cee se sentava num sofá ali em frente. A porta da loja foi aberta e duas pessoas entraram, Madame Malkin foi correndo atende-las deixando Cee Cee esperando Harry. Quando o rapaz saiu com o terno, ela sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás, ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Para!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior até que o riso "fosse embora".

- Harry, você está horrível! Definitivamente você nunca deve usar um terno branco! Nunca mesmo!

Ela andou até os outros dois ternos que estavam sobre a mesa e pegou um risca-giz com três botões, jogou sobre o ombro depois pegou uma camisa branca, uma gravata vermelha, quando juntou tudo entregou para Harry.

- Veste isso...

Ele voltou a entrar no provador, colocou o terno e olhou no espelho, estava aparentemente bem, então saiu de vez, Cee Cee olhou com cara de espanto, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- De uma voltinha. – assim ele fez, ela bateu palmas – Lindo!

Ela se levantou empolgada e abraçou o rapaz que cambaleou para o lado a tempo de ver uma cabeleira ruiva ir em sua direção, soltou-se de Cee Cee rapidamente.

- Gui! – sorriu para o rapaz.

- Harry! Veio comprar seu terno? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Bem em cima da hora não? – sorriu – Eu também vim... nenhum dos ternos que mamãe escolheu me agradou, então decidi vim escolher eu mesmo, gasta menos tempo... – olhou para a garota – Quem é essa Harry?

- É a Cee Cee... minha vizinha e amiga. - garota esticou a mão para Gui - E esse aqui e o rapaz que vai se casar amanhã, por isso o terno.

Ela sorriu para Gui mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos, até que uma voz chamou a atenção rapaz.

- Gui! Que tal esse aqui? – e saindo de trás de uma prateleira ela surgiu, cabelos rubros presos num rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça, olhos mel brilhando, uma calça jeans apertada, uma blusa vermelha com um decote em "V" e tênis all star.

Ela ficou petrificada quando viu Harry, sorriu para o garoto, mais seu sorriso de desfez quando seu olhar pousou sobre a acompanhante de Harry.

- Oi. – ele murmurou caminhando até a garota e a abraçando docemente pela cintura, o que fez o corpo pequeno dela estremecer.

- Quem é a garota Potter? – perguntou com s lábios no ouvido dele.

- AH! Gina, essa aqui é a Cee Cee. – Cee Cee sorriu e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça – Cee Cee, essa aqui é a Gina...

As duas se fitaram por um momento como se fossem sair no tapa a qualquer momento, mais então Cee Cee quebrou o silencio.

- E a moça da qual você me contou ontem?

Gina olhou para Harry, que não deixou de ficar vermelho com a pergunta da amiga.

- É sim...

Cee Cee balançou a cabeça em forma de afirmação, sorrindo muito feliz.

- Vocês formam um belo casal, sem sombra de duvidas.

Gui olhou para a morena e dela para Harry.

- Harry, por que você não leva sua amiga amanhã no casamento? Assim ela pode conhecer Rony e Hermione, tenho certeza que serão amigos.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou o irmão que estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Você quer ir Cee Cee?

- Só se não for incomodar.

- Ótimo então! Espero os dois amanhã! E a propósito, acho que deveriam levar roupas de dormir, mamãe não ira deixar vocês irem embora no meio da madrugada. – olhou para Gina – Vamos Gi, não achei nada que goste aqui, quem sabe se não encontramos na loja aqui do lado?

Deu um sorriso a Cee Cee, um tapa nas costas de Harry e virou as costas, Gina fez um tchau com a mão para a morena, e abraçou Harry, beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios e com as unhas acariciou as costas dele.

- Ai de você – começou sussurrando no ouvido dele – se pensar em agarrar essazinha aí... – suspirou – sei que não estamos juntos, mais...

- Eu não quero nada com a Cee Cee, – interrompeu-a – você sabe que eu te amo muito e que só não estamos juntos por causa dessa maldita guerra, e acho que você também sabe que quando tudo isso acabar, a gente vai ficar junto. – lambeu o lóbulo da orelha da garota, então deu-lhe um beijo estralado nos lábios, assim ela se virou, e caminhou, como uma felina, até o irmão, depois os dois saíram da loja, deixando uma Cee Cee sorridente e um Harry com a cara mais boba do mundo.

Cee Cee suspirou, não esperava encontrar a garota que Harry amava assim, sem nem ao menos uma preparação psicologia e depois daquela ceninha de ciúmes... Céus! Por que Harry tinha que ser tão bonito? Tão gentil?

- Acho melhor a gente ir Harry... mamãe deve estar preocupada.

Parecendo finalmente acordar de um sonho, Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Temos que comprar um vestido para você...

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não vou Harry, não vou ao casamento. – sorriu.

As íris dele ficaram escuras, ele ficou calado por alguns momentos tentando achar o porquê dela não querer ir para o casamento, a minutos atrás, lembrou-se, ela havia dito que queria ir, por que agora mudaram completamente?

- Mais... Você falou que ia... o Gui vai gostar de te ver lá! Você disse que ia... eu não encontro motivos para você...

- Pra eu não ir? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Harry, entenda, sua namorada não vai gostar de me ver lá e a ultima coisa que eu quero é conseguir uma briga, ainda por cima no meio de um casamento, o casamento do irmão dela.

- A Gina não vai brigar com você... – balançou a cabeça – ela não tem motivos, ela não iria brigar com você sem motivos, eu a conheço! Ela não faria isso.

- Harry, por favor, deixe-me fazer as coisas de meu jeito, ãh? – suspirou – Depois... eu definitivamente não ia me dar bem dormindo longe dos meus pais... eu poderia ter um ataque a qualquer momento no meio da noite e lhe garanto que não seria nada encantador.

- Ataque? – repetiu atônito, olhando para a íris azul da morena.

- Sou sonâmbula Harry... e meus ataques de sonambulismo não são a coisa mais bonita do mundo – sorriu –, estão bem longe disso... eu prefiro ficar.

- Você não toma remédios? Eu tenho certeza que uma pílula pra dormir não deixaria você ter esses ataques... – a garota suspirou – venha...

- É melhor não... quem sabe outro dia, talvez... mais não quero ir agora, por favor, me entenda.

- Tudo bem, mais saiba que a Gina não iria brigar com você.

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Ainda bem, não é mesmo? Acho que não me manteria dois segundos numa briga com ela.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e Cee Cee gargalhou com a expressão no rosto do rapaz. Madame Malkin observava a cena segurando o terno que a jovem escolhera para ele.

- Vamos logo Harry! Você não pode ficar com essa cara de bobo o dia inteiro, ainda temos que almoçar!

Ele pagou pelas vestes, pegou a sacola e saiu da loja seguido por aquela morena, ela cantarolava alguma coisa com os lábios fechados e as vezes ria sozinha balançando a cabeça negativamente e continuava a cantarolar, aquele gesto encantava Harry, se seu coração não pertencesse a Gina com toda certeza pertenceria aquela garota que estava a seu lado, além de linda, Cee Cee era amável, tinha alguns momentos em que ela se parecia com Luna e aquilo o fascinava, algumas vezes porém, como percebeu no dia anterior ao conhecer a garota, ela era madura e com certeza conhecia muito sobre ele, muito sobre magia, como se fosse portadora de um dom especial, um dom do saber e aquilo cada vez mais o encantava, jamais sentira-se tão fascinado por uma pessoa que conhecera em menos de 24h, mais aquilo pouco importava, alguma coisa em seu peito dizia que aquela garota de olhos azuis fascinantes ainda iria fazer a ele um bem muito grande, talvez fosse parecido com o que sua mãe havia feito... não sabia ao certo, mais tinha certeza de que aquela morena ainda lhe faria um bem fora do serio.

Foram para casa a pé, depois de tomarem um pouco de cerveja amanteigada no caldeirão furado, não conversaram muito, Cee Cee parecia muito intrigada com a letra da musica para conseguir prestar atenção em qualquer palavra que Harry falasse e ele tinha os pensamentos fixos numa certa ruiva que lhe roubara o coração de maneira ousada e que agora deveria estar a quilômetros de distancia dele, n'A Toca.

Encontrar Harry com aquela morena não lhe fez muito bem, sabia que o rapaz não estava namorando, ou pelo menos achava isso, ele havia lhe dito que não queria que mais ninguém morresse por ele como Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedrico e seus pais, mais era difícil acreditar que Harry e a garota eram apenas amigos, ela estava o ajudando a escolher a roupa que ele usaria no dia seguinte, eles estavam rindo juntos, como ela própria já fizera tantas vezes antes. Sentiu uma imensa dor quando os olhos calmos da acompanhante de Harry brilharam em direção a ela, como se aquela garota estivesse tentando tirar Harry dela e aquilo não permitiria... mais então a garota lhe sorriu e disse _"Vocês formam um belo casal, sem sombra de duvidas."_ Se queria tanto ficar com Harry, como pareceu a primeira vista, porque tinha dito aquilo? A tal da Cee Cee poderia ter feito uma daquelas cenas, as quais Gina passou a ver com bastante freqüência desde que seu pai comprou uma televisão, das novelas mexicanas que tanto faziam Molly chorar por horas no sofá além de mergulhar a sala em lenços de papel sujos. Sorriu com tais pensamentos, era verdade que sua mãe estava cada vez mais sensível, tanto com a guerra quanto com as novelas mexicanas, a velha senhora estava, agora mais do que nunca, mais vulnerável que uma pétala de rosas ao vento e aquilo só havia feito a família se unir, mesmo que Percy se recusasse de se relacionar com o pai ou qualquer um dos irmãos, a não ser ela mesma, ele havia voltado para a casa e todos os dias estava perto da mãe, fazendo-a feliz, tornando a fazê-la feliz e ninguém mais do que seu pai agradecia ao filho por ter voltado, embora seu pai não falasse aquilo em voz alta ela podia sentir.

Depois que comprou o fraque de Gui voltou para casa com o irmão, este estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos, parecia que era a noiva e não o noivo.

- Céus Gui! A Fleur vai se casar com você é já deixou isso bem claro! Se você fizer mais alguma pergunta sobre ela desistir vou lhe dar um tapa no meio da cara! Onde já se viu... – a ruiva rosnou para o irmão.

Gui riu animado e pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa que iria aborrecer muito a irmã, segurou as mãos dela como se temesse levar um tapa depois que falasse.

- Gina, você viu como a garota que estava com o Harry é bonita? – ela riu friamente – De verdade, duvido muito que eles sejam somente amigos como ele falou, quer dizer, ela estava ajudando ele a escolher uma roupa para vim aqui amanhã... e você viu as risadas que os dois davam juntos? Merlim! Eles formam um bonito casal, não acha maninha? – perguntou provocante.

Gina perdeu a voz, não esperava escutar isso de Gui, não dele, poderia vir de Fred, Jorge, Rony e até mesmo de Percy, mais não conseguia acreditar que Gui ou Carlinhos falariam algo assim para ela, todos sabiam do amor incondicional que nutria por Harry desde que o vira pela primeira vez, aos 10 anos, e dali por diante aquele amor só cresceu cada vez mais, como um balão de gás que vai inflando, só que o dela já havia explodido, desde o primeiro beijo que ele deu nela, em meio a mais de 50 pessoas e entre essas seu ex namorado e todas as garotas, incluindo Ronilda Vane, que nutriam algo parecido com tesão em relação a Harry. Oh! Quando ele a beijava a fazia enlouquecer, era capaz de tocar o céu de tão leve que ficava, leve como uma pluma, quando suas línguas se encontravam e começavam aquela dança ao ritmo quente dele... ela seria capaz de dar tudo o que tinha para receber mais beijos como aqueles de seu amado e ela sabia, em algum lugar no fundo sabia, que ele correspondia seus sentimentos da mesma maneira, ele a amava assim como ela, haviam sido feitos um para o outro e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar aquilo, aquele sentimento tão forte.

- Não Gui, não acho que formem um casal bonito – respondeu ríspida – Nem mesmo a tal de Cee Cee acha, como você deve ter ouvido muito bem, ela acha que EU e o Harry formamos um casal bonito.

E dizendo aquilo subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama abraçando o travesseiro, precisava de Harry, precisava de seus beijos, suas caricias, precisava escutar aquele _eu te amo_ daquela boca, precisava sentir as mãos dele sobre seu corpo, tocando-a como jamais haviam tocado, fazendo-a cada vez mais dele, eterna e somente dele.

Não desceu para almoçar, nem para jantar, não sentia fome alguma, apenas a vontade de permanecer ali, inerte, até o dia seguinte onde veria Harry, provavelmente acompanhado pela "amiga", mais não se importava, vê-lo já era bem reconfortante. Estava quase adormecendo quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Gininha querida, posso entrar? – a voz agradável de Molly roçou seus ouvidos.

- Claro mamãe, entre... – respondeu um sussurro que por sorte Molly ouviu.

A velha senhora entrou no quarto, sentou-se na ponta da cama da filha e com uma das mãos começou a ajeitar a barra de seu vestido.

- Filha, você não pode ficar assim... Tenho certeza de que é a ultima coisa que Harry gostaria de ver...

A garota suspirou e olhou de contragosto para a mãe que a fitava com uma enorme preocupação.

- Eu estou bem mamãe, só não sinto fome. – Molly a repreendeu com os olhos, mais antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a garota continuou – Falo serio! Hoje eu não estava com fome, por isso não desci, mais juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu estou bem.

Molly sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- O Gui me falou que encontrou o Harry hoje – Gina confirmou com a cabeça – e que ele estava com outra garota... OH! – por um instante Gina pensou que a mãe ia por a mão na testa e desmaiar como as moças das novelas que vivia assistindo faziam - Querida, eu sei como isso é difícil, principalmente para você que o ama, mais temos que pensar pelo lado positivo da coisa, eles podem ser apenas amigos...

- O Harry me falou que eles são apenas amigos – olhou para a mãe – e eu confio nele! A senhora sabe que o Harry jamais mentiria em relação a isso.

Molly sorriu novamente, a filha havia se transformado numa mulher incrível, embora ainda tivesse aquele toque angelical que só as crianças tem, não era mais a garotinha que fora usada por Voldemort quando tinha apenas 11 ano, e sim uma mulher, forte e decidida, que sabia o que queria.

- Eu achei que você pudesse ter achado que o Harry havia te trocado, o que ele não faria nem se fosse louco e você tem que concordar comigo. – levantou e beijou a bochecha da filha antes de se encaminhar para a porta do quarto – Cuide-se querida, esteja linda amanhã para arrasar o coração do Harry e mostre a todos o quão linda você é.

Dizendo isso a mulher saiu do quarto, deixando a filha confusa com suas ultimas palavras.

Gina sorriu levemente, encontrou a cabeça no travesseiro, cobriu o corpo todo com o cobertor e então entrou num mundo mágico, onde sonhos com Harry jamais teriam fim e ali ela finalmente poderia ser feliz.

12


End file.
